An instruction fetch unit of a microprocessor is responsible for continually providing the next appropriate instruction to the execution unit of the microprocessor. A conventional instruction fetch unit typically employs a large instruction cache that is always enabled in order to provide instructions to the execution unit as quickly as possible. While conventional fetch units work for their intended purpose, they consume a significant amount of the total power of a microprocessor. This makes microprocessors having conventional fetch units undesirable and/or impractical for many applications.
What is needed is a microprocessor that offers the performance advantages of a large instruction cache while consuming less power than conventional fetch units.